Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Der Kampfgeborene (Apokrypha)
überarbeitete Version von Scuzzlebutt Der Kampfgeborene Teil I Olfrid ging fast täglich auf die Straßen seines geliebten Weißlaufes. Er genoss es sich dem Volk zu nähern, ihnen zu zeigen, dass auch sie aus dem Dreck empor steigen können, wenn sie sich anstrengen würden. Doch dieses mal war es anders. Er lungerte dieses mal nicht am Marktplatz umher, so tuend als würde er etwas kaufen. Er hatte dieses mal ein Ziel: Die Drachenfeste. Es war die richtige Entscheidung sich dem Kaiserreich während der Rebellion anzuschließen. Er musste sich um seine Familie kümmern, um Jon, Idolaf und um seine geliebte Bergritte. Er wusste auch dass, wenn die Sturmmäntel gewonnen hätten sie sich gegen die Thalmor aufgelehnt hätten und dass es dann keinen Bürgerkrieg sondern ein Krieg Himmelsrand gegen Aldmeri-Bund gegeben hätte. Und sind wir einmal Ehrlich: So stark die Nord auch sein mögen aber gegen den gesamten Bund hätten sie keine Chance gehabt. Daher war es nur logisch sich für das Kaiserreich auszusprechen und sie zu unterstützen. Als dann die Sturmmäntel vor Weißlauf auftauchten riskierte Olfrid alles und unterstützte die Soldaten des Kaiserreiches zum ersten mal. Mit Finanzen versteht sich. Er sorge dafür dass jeder Mann und jede Frau in der Legion und der Wache die bestmögliche Ausrüstung bekam um den Sturmmantel Idioten die Eingeweide raus reißen zu können. Und als er gestern die Vorladung vom Jarl überreicht bekam, wusste er was dies bedeuten würde: Er bekam endlich einen Platz im Stadtrat von Weißlauf. Er gierte schon jahrelang nach diesem Platz. Doch immer hieß es er müsse sich erst noch beweisen. Eine einfache Farce vom Jarl um zu sagen „Was willst du denn? Noch bist du mir nicht nützlich“. Doch dieses mal war er es! Er war der reichste Mann Weißlaufes. Und wen wenn nicht Ihn kann der Jarl gebrauchen? Auf dem Weg zur Drachenfeste hielt Olfrid an einem Stand für Jagderzeugnisse an. Er sah sich das Wildbret etwas genauer an. Man konnte von Elfen halten was man wollte aber sie konnten Jagen. Das Fleisch sah so Rot und Saftig aus als wäre es erst vor Zwanzig Minuten erlegt worden. „Sind da auch keine eurer widerlichen Elfen-Gewürze drauf?“ fragte Nazeem während er am Wildbret roch den Elfen-Händler. „Sie fragen mich das jeden Tag und wie jeden Tag sage ich Nein. Doch sie sagen es sieht suspekt aus.“ Nazeem war wohlhabend und dass ihm jetzt ein Elf Paroli bieten will war…mutig. Nazeem hob seinen Kopf weg vom Fleische. „Was wollen sie damit andeuten?!“ Olfrid wandte sich, wie beinahe jeder auf dem Markt nun diesem Streitgespräch zu. „Ich will damit andeuten dass sie ein Problem mit Elfen haben und alles daran setzen mich vor den Leuten schlecht zu reden! Sie finden also mein Fleisch sähe merkwürdig aus? Damit beweisen sie nur dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben auch nur irgendetwas erlegt haben.“ Anoriath stützte sich mit seinen beiden Fäusten auf seinen kleinen Stand ab. Die Reaktion der Marktbesucher war atemberaubend. Beinahe zeitgleich stockte jedem der Atem. Es ist klar das alle Nicht-Nord in Himmelsrand schlechter behandelt werden aber wenn sich Zwei Nicht-Nord streiten, einer von ihnen von Adel und ein Mensch war während der andere ein hart arbeitender Elf dann wusste man dass man von dem Elfen nicht mehr viel sehen wird. Nazeem beugte sich vor Anoriath, ebenfalls mit geballten Fäusten und flüsterte ihm zu „Du wirst nun nach vorne Treten und jedem auf dem Markt erklären das ich ein besserer Jäger bin als es irgendein Waldelf es auch nur jemals sein könnte…“ da schrie Olfrid mit ausgestreckten Armen los „Du und ein guter Schütze Nazeem?!“ schon richteten sich die Blicke auf Olfrid. „Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie du als kleiner Junge mit einem Spielzeug Bogen gespielt hast und dir dabei in deine Männlichkeit geschossen hast! Kein Wunder das du als ‘Halber Mann’ noch kein Balg auf die Welt losgelassen hast.“ Nazeem war zu tiefst gedemütigt worden. Seine Körperhaltung ähnelte nun mehr einer Lebensmittelvergiftung als einem Adeligen. Er konnte kaum Sprechen. „Da…Das ist eine Lüge! Ich bin ein genauso vollständiger Mann wie ihr es seit!“ versuchte Nazeem sich raus zureden. Olfrid grinste. „Junge, zwing mich nicht den Wachen zu befehlen dir deine Hosen auszuziehen damit ich es beweisen kann! Du weißt ich tu das.“ Daraufhin trat Nazeem vom Stand zurück und eilte in den Wolkenbezirk der Stadt um dem Gespött auszuweichen. Da Reif Anoriath hinterher „Und nur dass sie es wissen: Ich bin oft im Wolkenbezirk da ich das Fleisch dem Jarl verkaufe!“ Olfrid begab sich hinter dem Stand. Seine Hand auf Anoriaths Schulter legend fragte er „Ist alles in Ordnung Freund?“ Anoriath rieb sich seine Oberlippe mit dem Zeigefinger. „Ja…Ja sicher. Ich danke ihnen Herr.“ „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ Olfrid bemerkte dass Anoriath nachdachte. Fast schon panisch nachdachte. „Ich….glauben sie Nazeem wird sich rächen wollen? Vielleicht an mir? Er ist ein mächtiger Mann und sehr auf seine Ehre erpicht“ Olfrid lächelte „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber wartet mal.“ Er ging rüber zu Arcadias Kupferkessel und Sprach die dort stehende Wache an. Anoriath wusste nicht was Olfrid da tat. Würde er der Wache befehlen Nazeem zu verhaften? Das würde es nur verkomplizieren da Nazeem an sich nichts Illegales getan hat und er auch aus dem Kerker heraus Beziehungen haben würde. Olfrid zeigte nun auf Anoriath. Dieser versuchte seine Verwirrtheit nicht zu zeigen und lehnte sich wieder gegen seine Stadt auf. Die Wache schaute ebenfalls zu ihm und nickte Olfrid dann entgegen woraufhin die Wache los ging. Sie blieb neben Anoriaths Stand stehen. „Er wird die nächste Zeit seine Markt-Patrouilliere neben deinem Stand ausführen.“ „Warum tun sie das?“ Olfrid war ein wenig entsetzt. Wenn ein Arbeiter einem Arbeiter hilft ist es nett . Hilft ein Adeliger einem Adeligen ist das Selbstverständlich doch wenn ein Arbeiter einem Adeligen hilft ist das ein Muss und umgekehrt ist es dann verwirrend weil ein Adeliger einem Arbeiter hilft? „Du bringst uns das beste Fleisch dass es in Weißlauf gibt. Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran das Weißlauf kaiserlich ist und niemand das Recht hat einen kaiserlichen Bürger so zu behandeln“ Anoriath streifte sich durch seinen Bart „Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank Herr.“ Olfrid klopfte zum Abschied auf den Stand und ging weiter in Richtung des Güldengrün-Baumes. Er wusste dass er bereits einige Zeit zu spät in der Festung ankommen würde. Ein wirklich toller Start in die Karriere eines Stadtradmitgliedes. „Vater!“ rief ihm Idolaf, sein Sohn zu. Er kam gerade aus dem Tempel des Kynareths. Der Tempel hatte deutlich mehr Besucher seit der Güldengrün-Baum vom Drachenblut erneuert wurde. Doch Idolaf ging schon seit Jahren einmal die Woche in den Tempel beten. Er hatte eine recht lange Karriere in der Legion hinter sich. Vielleicht lag es an den Kämpfen gegen die Sturmmäntel dass er nun so oft zu den Göttern betet. Idolaf verschränkte seine Arme als er vor seinem Vater stand. „Habe gehört ihr seid zur Drachenfeste eingeladen worden?“ Olfrid verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme. So Kommunizierten Olfrid und Idolaf miteinander. Es waren keine wirklichen Gefühle im Spiel. Obwohl Olfrid seinen Sohn von ganzem Herzen liebte und wirklich stolz auf ihn ist wusste er das Gefühle zwangsläufig zu Streitigkeiten führen würde. Anfangs waren Gefühle im Spiel. In Idolafs Jugend sagte Olfrid ihm fast täglich das er stolz sei ihn als Sohn zu haben. Doch als Olfrid erwachsen war und sich der Armee anschloss waren diese Gefühle nach außen hin weg. Sein Sohn war erwachsen und musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen ohne dass ihm ein alternder Veteran alle seine Fehler aufzeigte. Und Idolaf machte so manche Fehler. Alleine schon Lars, das Kind das er mit seiner eigenen Schwester zeugte war ein Schandfleck das ihn auf ewig verfolgen wird. Da hilft es auch nicht dass er seinen eigenen Sohn „Milchtrinker“ nennt. Aber durch solche Fehler lernte Idolaf ein echter Mann zu sein. „Ja wurde ich. Unsere Bemühungen mit dem Kaiserreich, du durch deine Soldatenkarriere und ich durch die Finanzhilfen werden endlich belohnt! Ich glaube ich werde endlich in den Stadtrat aufgenommen.“ Idolaf legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seine Vaters „Das war auch endlich Zeit. Geh du hoch zur Festung. Ich warte hier und danach Feiern wir.“ Olfrid lächelte und Stieg die Stufen zur Drachenfeste hinauf. Die Tür wurde von zwei kräftigen Wachen geöffnet. Doch nicht für Ihn sondern für Nazeem der wieder einmal Beschwerde einreichte, vermutlich wegen dem Vorfall am Markt und jetzt hinaus stürmte. Er schaute Olfrid grimmig an „Wir müssen uns nachher unterhalten wegen diesem Elfen“ Olfrid erwiderte den Blick jedoch nicht. „Ja ja. Können wir machen…“ Ein paar Schritte später wurde er von Irilieth angehalten. Sie drückte ihren Arm gegen seine Brust. Von Hinten griff eine Wache nach seinen Händen und sie legte Handschellen an. „Herr. Sie wurden für eine Gerichtsverhandlung vorgeladen. Aufgrund ihrer Verspätung werden sie nun in Handschellen dem Stadtrat vorgeführt.“ Damit hatte Olfrid nicht gerechnet. Er hatte schon so einiges illegales getan, jedoch hatte er die Strafen durch Öffentlichkeitsarbeit sehr gering gehalten. Noch nie wurde er zum Stadtrat zitiert geschweige denn in Handschellen. Meist löste sich das Problem zwischen Ihm und dem Jarl. Olfrid wurde im mitten der Tische auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Proventus Avenicci stieg dir Treppen hinunter und begann den Stadtrat, welcher für Straftaten in Weißlauf die Gerichtsbarkeit ausführen aufzuzählen. „Es folgt die Ankündigung des Stadtrates von Weißlauf. Vilkas von den Gefährten…“ Er ersetzte den neuen Herold welcher seit einiger Zeit als verschwunden gilt. Das Wort der Gefährten und somit nun von Vilkas, dem neuen Herold haben in Weißlauf viel Gewicht. Mein hinuntersteigen der Treppe nickte Vilkas ihm freundlich zu und setzte sich hin. „Danica Reine-Quelle…“ Sie verkörpert all das gute das der Tempel seit jeher zu verkörpern versucht. Sie ist die Priesterin des Tempels von Kynareth. Sie war eine der wenigen Priester die erkannt haben dass das Verbot gegen Talos das Reich gerettet hat. Als sie die Treppe hinunter ging sah sie Olfrid kurz an und setzte sich. „Mallus Maccius…“ Was ein einfacher Metbrauer im Stadtrat zu tun hat? Sagen wir einfach es wäre jemandem ein Dorn im Auge wenn er niemanden im Rat von Weißlauf hat den er kontrolliert. Ein Schwarzdorn im Auge. Die Zusammenarbeit von Olfrid mit der Diebesgilde brachte ihm so einen Verbündeten im Rat ein. Auch er würdigte Olfrid beim Hinsetzen nur eines kurzen Blickes. „Ysolda, Vorsitzende der Vereinigung der Händler in Weißlauf…“ Kurz nach dem sie Hulda die Beflaggte Mähre abkaufte organisierte sie eine Vereinigung der Händler hier in Weißlauf. Damit soll die Existenz der Händler sichergestellt werden. So bietet jeder seine Waren zu einem gerechten Preis an. Ysolda leitet diese Vereinigung. Da Olfrid schon so manche Septime in die Kasse der Vereinigung wandern ließ, hat er mit ihr eine Fürsprecherin im Rat. Beim Hinsetzen grüßte sie ihn freundlich. „Kommandant Caius…“ Hauptmann der Wache und ein treuer Anhänger der Legion. Aufgrund der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit wird auch Caius ihn im Rat unterstützen. Beim Hinsetzen grüßte Caius ihn freundlich. „Balgruuf der Ältere, in Gnaden der Acht Göttlichen unser rechtmäßiger Jarl und weiser Herrscher von Weißlauf…“ Ein zäher Brocken. Lässt sich leider nicht bestechen. Trotz der engen Freundschaft der Beiden wird er Olfrid nicht bevorzugen. Somit sieht es folgendermaßen aus: Mallus Maccius, Ysolda und Caius werden auf jedenfall für Olfrid eintreten. Danica, Vilkas und der Jarl werden ihn nicht bevorzugen. Aufgrund seiner hohen Stellung wird Olfrid wohl wieder mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen. „Begrüßen wir nun“ fuhr Proventus fort. „Das neue Ratsmitglied von Weißlauf.“ Olfrid schaute zu den Stühlen. Er dachte der leere Stuhl wäre für Proventus gedacht. „Avulstein Grau-Mähne…“. Das mit dem blauen Auge hatte sich damit auch erledigt. Oh wie er in diesem Moment Avulstein hasste. Die Fehde zwischen den Kampf-geborenen und den Grau-Mähnen ist selbst außerhalb Weißlaufes bekannt. „Wie wurde er zum Ratsmitglied?“ fragte Olfrid, noch immer in Handschellen. „Er vertritt das Volk. Bei den Bürgern ist er sehr beliebt.“ antwortete der Jarl mit beiden Armen auf dem Tisch. Das Volk also? „Hat das Volk also mit meiner Familie seit Jahren eine Fehde?!“ „Für den heutigen Fall ist er leider nicht wegzudenken Olfrid“. „Darf ich fortfahren?“ fragte Proventus mit der Liste in der Hand. Der Jarl nickte. Olfrid hat als kleines Kind bei der Jagd mit seinem Vater ein Reh getötet und die neugeborenen im Wald versauern lassen. Wetten dass eines dieser scheiß Viecher überlebt hat und nun gegen ihn Klagt? „Es tritt an als Hauptkläger Thorald Grau-Mähne“ Das Reh wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Olfrid stand wütend auf „Lebt der Hurensohn etwa noch?!“ „Schweig!“ rief Avulstein dazwischen als Thorald die Treppen hinunterstieg. Als er sich hinsetzte und Proventus mit dem vortragen fertig ist hob Olfrid seinen Kopf. „Was ist hier genau los?“. Avulstein erhebt sich und sprach zum gesamten Rat „Olfrid Kampf-geborener wird beschuldigt geholfen zu haben Thorald Grau-Mähne an Terroristen ehemaliger Aldmeri-Bund angehöriger ausgeliefert zu haben.“ Olfrid Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von entsetzen zu Verwirrtheit. „Ka…kann ich diese Handschellen los werden?“ fragte er demütig den Jarl. Der Jarl nickte und Olfrid wurden die Handschellen entfernt. Er rieb sich die Handgelenke. „Was meint ihr mit Terroristen? Sie waren Stadthalter der Thalmor.“ „Laut offizieller Stellungnahme des Bundes waren sie es nicht.“ „Wo genau liegt jetzt das Problem?“ Der Jarl erhob sich und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Tisch und schaute zu Olfrid während Avulstein sich setzte „Du hast geholfen Thorald den Thalmor zu übergeben“ Avulstein wollte gerade anmerken dass diese Hochelfen nicht mehr dem Bund zugeteilt waren. Doch der Jarl fuhr weiter fort „Wir alle wissen dass sie dem Bund angehörten. Doch offiziell sieht das anders aus. Offiziell warne sie Terroristen. Offiziell hätte Thorald eine Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen sollen. Doch diese bekam er nicht.“ „Auf Befehl es Bundes und folglich auf Befehl des Kaiserreiches.“ Caius rieb sich die Stirn „Das Reich distanziert sich von den Terroristen und von dir. Der Bund besteht darauf dass diese Elfen zu der Zeit nicht dem den Thalmor angehörten.“ sagte er. Olfrids vertrauen war erschüttert. „Wa…was soll das heißen?“ „Das heißt“ fuhr der Jarl fort „Dass du einen noch nicht für Schuldig befundenen Bürger Weißlaufes an Terroristen übergeben hast.“ „Schuldig bis die Unschuld bewiesen wurde!“ erwiderte Olfrid. „Erst wenn es zu einem Prozess kommt“ antwortete der Jarl. Olfrid rieb sich die Augen. Er dachte er würde zum Ratsmitglied ernannt und steht nun vor Gericht! „Nun gut. Das war die Offizielle Erklärung. Wie sieht die inoffizielle Erklärung aus?“ Thorald erhob sich „Darf ich es ihm erklären?“ der Jarl schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sollte ein Ratsmitglied machen.“ Olfrid wandte sich zu Thorald „Ich würde es gerne aus seinem Mund hören.“ Der Jarl rieb sich die Augen. „Von mir aus“ Thorald erhob sich „Ich habe mich für die Sturmmäntel und die Talos Anbetung ausgesprochen. Ich habe das Kaiserreich und auch deine Familie nach besten Möglichkeiten sabotiert und gestört. Daraufhin batest du einigen Thalmor-Stadthaltern mich Festzunehmen. Diese hielten mich ohne Gerichtsverhandlung in einer dreckigen Festung gefangen, folterten mich und taten mir schlimme Dinge an! Mit Hilfe des Drachenblutes gelang es meinem Bruder mich zu befreien. Ich tauchte ein halbes Jahr in Cyrodiil unter danach gingen wir zur nächsten Kaiserlichen Autorität in Cyrodiil, meldeten dieses vergehen und der Aldmeri-Bund sah sich in ernster Gefahr da sie das Gesetz brachen. Da die Elfe die mich festhielten vom Drachenblut getötet wurden behauptete der Bund einfach dass dies keine Thalmor waren. Das Kaiserreich stimmte dem zu. Somit machte dein geliebtes Kaiserreich dich zu einem Terroristen!“ Olfrid stand auf. „Ihr wisst alle hier dass es Thalmor waren und dass ich kein Terrorist bin! Ich gebe zu dass es Falsch war dir keine Gerichtsverhandlung zu geben und ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen was du erleiden musstest. Aber als ich dich den Thalmor übergab lag es nicht mehr in meiner Macht was sie mit dir anstellten! Sie hätten dich vor ein Gericht stellen müssen.“ Danica erhob sich. „Sei ehrlich Olfrid. Wir kennen uns seit Jahrzehnten. Du wusstest dass es niemals zu einer Anklage gekommen wäre“. Olfrid nickte. „Das stimmt. Aber Thorald war eine Bedrohung für Weißlauf. Hätte er weitere Bürger dazu angestiftet sich den Sturmmänteln anzuschließen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis dass der Jarl sich dem Kaiserreich anschließen wollen würde. Hätte Thorald mehr Leute angestiftet hätte der Jarl sowohl gegen die Sturmmäntel als auch gegen sein eigenes Volk kämpfen müssen. Ihr müsst doch einsehen dass ich nur das Beste für Weißlauf und das Reich wollte!“ „Das haben wir alles bereits bedacht“. Antwortete der Jarl. Da wurde es Olfrid klar. Mit zittriger Stimme sagte er „Ihr habt bereits ein Urteil gefällt“. Der Jarl schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Gerichtsverhandlung Olfrid. Thorald hat keine Anklage gegen dich erhoben. Er will nur eine Entschädigung. In Cyrodiil stellte er Antrag auf Entschädigung. Und es wurde ihm Stattgegeben.“ Olfrid kannte das Cyrodiilische Gesetz sehr gut. „Wie viel?“ fragte er in Verzweiflung. „80 Prozent deines gesamten Besitzes.“ Er streifte sich durch den Bart als Avulstein sich erhob. „Wir gehen runter auf 50 Prozent“ der gesamte Stadtrat war darüber überrascht. Olfrid blickte sichtbar betrübt auf „Wieso?“ Avulstein stand auf, stellte sich vor Olfrid und reichte ihm die Hand „50 Prozent deines Besitzes und dafür endet diese dumme Fehde unserer Familien auf der Stelle.“ Olfrid blickte wieder aus. Er schaute in die Richtung der anderen Ratsmitglieder. Man konnte in ihren Augen sehen wie sehr sie sich Wünschten das Olfrid einlenkte. Olfrid nickte und billigte ein „Natürlich.“. Die Verträge wurden unterschrieben und dann, spät am Abend durfte Olfrid wieder gehen. Die steilen Treppen der Drachenfeste hinunter zusteigen fühlten sich gut an aber auch irgendwie so „Schlussendlich“. Es fühlte sich so an als wäre der Abstieg der Treppen die Bestätigung dass die Kampf-geborenen nur noch 50 Prozent ihres Besitzes innehaben. Am Güldengrün-Baum angekommen sah er Idolaf mit einem Brief in der Hand. Das Siegel darauf war klar der Legion zu zuordnen. „Olfrid!“ rief ihm Nazeem zu. Olfrid drehte sich um. „Was wollt ihr?“ fragte Olfrid erschöpft. Nazeem hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Und dass obwohl vor einiger Zeit noch Krieg in Himmelsrand herrschte. „Ich…sehe ihr hattet einen schweren Tag? Belassen wir es einfach dabei.“ Olfrid nickte langsam. Als Nazeem sich umdrehte um nachhause zu gehen hielt ihn Olfrid auf. „Wartet. Ihr habt doch einen Bruder. Nazir heißt er oder?“. Nazeem wusste nicht das Olfrid über seinen Bruder Bescheid wusste. „wa…was wollt ihr von mir?“ Olfrid`s Blick veränderte sich schlagartig. „Streut doch bitte in der Nähe eures Bruders das Gerücht ich hätte das Schwarze Sakrament vollzogen.“ Nazeem wusste nun wie er zu reagieren hatte „Wann?“ „Übermorgen Abend“ Nazeem musste also noch heute einen Kurier losschicken. „Wie viele?“ „2. Einer von denen muss ein Kind sein“. Nazeem nickte und ging nachhause. „Vater!“ Rief ihm nun Idolaf zu. Olfrid wandte sich nun ihm zu „Was habt ihr da?“ Idolaf zerknüllte das Pergament vor Wut. „Man hat meine 2. Dienstzeit bei der Legion abgelehnt! Wegen Verdacht zur Beihilfe auf Himmelsrand-Interne Terrorismus Angelegenheiten!“. Dass diese Idioten ihm schon ans Bein Pissen werden sie bereuen doch nun auch sein Sohn?! „Kommt bitte übermorgen Abend in mein Haus. Da reden wir weiter. Sprich so lange mit Proventus. Er wird dir erklären was passiert ist.“ Idolaf hatte gelernt auf seinen Vater zu hören, also nickte er bloß und ich zur Drachenfeste. 2 Tage Später Idolaf klopfte an die Tür seines ehemaligen Hauses. Olfrid öffnete sich, trat hinaus und schloss sie hinter sich. Idoalf konnte einen kurzen Blick erhaschen. Zu sehen waren Hauptmann Caius, ein Rothwardone, vermutlich Alik’r und ein Mädchen und daneben ist Brenuin ein Stadtbettler und Trunkenbold. „Vater was ist hier los?“ Olfrid schaute Idolaf tief in die Augen. „Was wärst du bereit wieder in der Armee dienen zu dürfen?“ Idoalf lebte nur für die Armee. Selbst jetzt trug er noch die Rüstung mit Stolz. „Alles.“ Olfrid lächelte. „Komm rein“. 3 Tage Später. „Öffnet die Tür Kampf-geborener!“ Olfrid öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm standen zwei Wachen der Stadt. Es war früh am Morgen. Nicht mal sechs Uhr. „Wa…was wollt ihr?“ fragte er leicht benommen und sich am Türpfosten anlehnend. „Im Tempel von Kynareth wurden Fünf Leichen gefunden. Eine davon ist…war Ysolda. Ein Mitglied des Stadtrates. Sie sind in der Stadt und darüber hinaus für ihre Extremen Rachegelüste bekannt. Bitte kommen sie mit zur Drachenfeste“. Auf dem Weg zur Drachenfeste legte man ihm Handschellen an. Nahezu jeder Stadtbewohner war bereits wach und konnte sehen wie sie ihn zur Feste brachten, als wäre er ein Verbrecher. „Habt ihr von den Fünf Leichen gehört?“ fragte Arcadia Adrianne. „Ich glaube es war Olfrids Rache für den Verlust seines Vermögens.“ Arcadia schüttelte den Kopf „So offensichtlich? Nein. Er ist eher der taktische Denker“ In der Drachenfeste nahm man ihm die Handschellen wieder ab. Vorne warteten Proventus, Balgruuf und Avulstein. „Du dreckiger Bastard!“ rief Avulstein. Olfrid erschrak bei dem Gebrüll des Ratsmitgliedes. „Was ist hier los?“ fragte er. Der Jarl zeigte keinerlei Emotion „Im Tempel Kynareths wurden Fünf Leichen gefunden. Alle wurden verbrannt. Eine Leiche konnte bereits als Ysolda identifiziert werden. Wir vermuten die anderen vier Leichen sind Hauptmann Caius, Danica, Mallus und Vilkas. Wir lassen gerade die Ratsmitglieder suchen. Wir wissen von deinem Temperament und deine Rachsucht. Sag, hast du sie umgebracht? Du wirst offiziell beschuldigt.“ Olfrid riss die Augen auf „Ich schwöre bei Ysgramor dass ich es nicht war.“ Avulstein sprang auf „Du wagst es den Namen Ysgramors für deine Lügen zu missbrauchen?!“ Der Jarl unterbrach. „Wo warst du gestern Abend?“ Olfrid dachte nach. „Zuhause. Schon seit Tagen, Herr“ „Und lass mich raten, niemand hat es gesehen?“ fragte Avulstein während er eine Faust ballte. Olfrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo war Idolaf?“ „Er ist in Einsamkeit, er versucht wieder der Armee beizutreten“ Proventus sprach dazwischen „Idolaf wurde aufgrund der Terrorismus Beschuldigungen seines Vaters eine zweite Dienstzeit verwehrt“ Der Jarl nickte. „Na gut.“ sagte Avulstein „Dann war es nur Olfrid.“ Plötzlich kam Hauptmann Caius die Treppen zum Thron des Jarl hinaus. „Caius!“ rief der Jarl. Wo wart ihr? „Ich habe die Untersuchung zu den Leichen durchgeführt. Wir haben die anderen Vier identifiziert.“ „Sprecht nun schon!“ rief Avulstein. „Leiche Zwei war Danica Reine-Quelle.“ Avulstein fühlte sich bestätigt. „Und die anderen Vier?“ Caius schaute zu Olfrid, welcher gespannt auf die Namen wartete. Man sah ihm an dass er wusste dass er mit einem Beim im Kerker steht. „Lars, Jon, Alfhild und Bergritte Kampf-Geborene. Sohn, Enkel, Tochter und Eheweib von Olfrid, mein Herr.“ Avulstein ging die paar Treppen hinunter zu Olfrid und umarmte ihn während er in Tränen zusammenbrach. Der Jarl seufzte betrübt da er seinen guten Freund nie so erlebt hatte. Der Kampfgeborene Akt 2 Idolaf betrat Weißlauf. Er war drei Tage in Einsamkeit gewesen um sich wieder in die Armee des Kaiserreiches einschreiben zu können. Während der Mordserie war er dementsprechend nicht in der Stadt. Olfrid verbat jedem Kurier Idolaf von seinem Verlust zu erzählen. Er sagte es wäre seine eigene Aufgabe als Familienoberhaupt es seinem Sohn beizubringen. Idolaf lief an der Schmiede von Adrianne vorbei. Sie und ihr Mann hatten seit einigen Monaten eine kleine Tochter. Als Er an der Schmiede vorbei lief grüßte er Adrianne während sie ihr Kind in den Armen hielt. Sie schaute ihn traurig an während sie zurück grüßte. Am Haus der Kampf-geborenen angekommen trat er ein. Im Haus war niemand zu sehen. Das Haus wirkte beinahe verlassen. Man sah einige Spinnenweben, die Feuerstelle war seit Tagen nicht mehr angemacht worden und niemand war zu hören. Als er in das Obergeschoss des Hauses ging sah er die leeren Räume seiner toten Familienmitglieder. Er war verwirrt und ging wieder hinaus. Zurück bei Adrianne gab sie ihre Tochter Ulfberth, welcher dann hinein ging. Sie wusste was er im Haus gesehen hat und das er jetzt Fragen stellen würde. Sie hat es sich zwar nicht ausgesucht doch musste sie ihn nun in die richtige Richtung führen. Und diese Richtung war Olfrid der gerade den Trauerzug durch die Stadt leitete. „Adrianne? Wisst ihr wo meine Familie ist?“ Fragte er, während er sich an einem Stützpfeiler der Schmiede anlehnte. Er wusste dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hat seine Familie nun auch noch das Haus verloren? Olfrid meinte doch sie könnten es behalten. Dies war ein wirklich schlechter Zeitpunkt für Idolaf wieder nach Weißlauf zu kommen. Er würde seine Familie verbrannt am Güldengrünbaum vorfinden. Es war geplant das er erst morgen zurückkommen sollte. „Schätzchen…“ sie umarmte ihn. Adrianne und Idolaf waren gut befreundet. Sie sorgte zudem für die Ausrüstung der Legion hier in Weißlauf. „Geh zum Güldengrünbaum. Dort wartet dein Vater auf dich.“ Wenn Mitglieder einer hohen Familie aus Weißlauf verstorben sind dann werden sie rituell auf Holzbetten um den Güldengrünbaum getragen und dann in die Halle der Toten gebracht. Adriannes Gesichtsausdruck war verwirrend. Einerseits war sie froh ihn wieder zu sehen. Idolaf war derjenige den Adrianne im Testament ein trug und an wen ihre Tochter überreicht werden solle wenn Sie und ihr Mann sterben sollten. Andererseits würde jetzt gleich der schlimmste Augenblick in seinem Leben sein. Idolaf ging zum Baum. Dort sah er beinahe spöttisch wie vier verbrannte Leichen die Kleidung seiner Schwester, seiner Mutter, seines Kindes und seines Bruders trugen. Beinahe die ganze Stadt war bei der Trauerfahrt der Kampf-Geborenen anwesend. Als Idolaf Olfrid beim Baum sah reif er ihm „Vater!“ zu. Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf Idolaf. Selbst der Jarl gaffte. Olfrid stand auf „Sohn…du solltest erst morgen kommen.“ „Vater…wo sind Jon, Lars, Mutter..:“ Olfrid schaute auf den stehen geblieben Trauerzug. „Es tut mir so leid mein Sohn…“ Idolaf traf es wie ein Schlag. Sofort trat er vom Baum weg und rannte wieder zurück in sein Haus. Heimskr schaute zu Olfrid welcher ihm zunickte. Er betrat das Haus der Kampf-geborenen. Idolaf war außer sich. Heimskr klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Es ist alles in Ordnung mein Sohn“ sagte er. „Was beim Reich des Vergessens ist Passiert?!“ Heimskr und Idolaf waren seit Kindertagen engste Freunde gewesen. Aber auch nur basierend auf dem Prinzip „Gegensätze ziehen sich an“. Idolaf wurde Soldat der Legion und Heimskr wurde Priester. Idolaf war für das Kaiserreich und Heimskr für die Sturmmäntel. Idolaf wurde nach Ende des Krieges aus der Armee geworfen und Heimskr wurde zum Priester des Schutzpatronen Talos ernannt. „Sie wurden umgebracht.“ Idolaf steckte sein Schwert weg. Er war Froh das Heimskr sofort damit raus rückte das es Mord war. Andere hätten versucht sanft an dieses Thema heran zu gehen. Doch Heimskr kannte Idolaf und er wusste das Idolaf einfach nur Fakten hören wollte. „Von wem und warum?!“ „Brenuin. Er hatte es satt Ignoriert zu werden. Er wollte Rache an all jenen nehmen die ihn als Bettler schlecht behandelten.“ Idolaf brach fast zusammen. Eine ganze Familie zerstören wegen ein paar Septimen…da wurde es ihm klar. Er sah Brenuin beim Treffen vor einigen Tagen im Haus der Kampf-geborenen. 5 Tage zuvor „Idolaf, das sind Nazir und Babette von der dunklen Bruderschaft.“ Stellte Olfrid vor während Idolaf eintrat. Direkt die dunkle Bruderschaft? Wenn Olfrid Rache wollte dann wollte er sie perfekt ausgeführt haben. Die Bruderschaft war fast schon ein Mythos. Erst überall in Tamriel vertreten, dann fast ausgelöscht und am Ende einen Kaiser auf dem Gewissen. Die Rache von Olfrid musste Schrecklich in seiner Fantasie aussehen. Sie alleine schon hier her zu bestellen kostet mehr als eine Wache im Jahr verdient. Apropos Wache, was machten Brenuin und Caius hier? „Was wollen die hier?“ „Ich habe dir gesagt das ich alles wieder in Ordnung bringen werde, richtig? Ich werde einige Morde inszenieren und mich als Helden feiern! Du wirst durch meinen guten Ruf wieder in die Armee aufgenommen werden und ich kann meinen Plan weiterverfolgen!“ Das klang alles sehr Vage und Olfrid war beinahe Euphorisch als er diese Worte aussprach. „Welcher Plan?“ fragte Idolaf während er die Attentäter der Bruderschaft inspizierte. Nazir war ein Rothwardone. Seiner Kleidung nach wohl aus Alik’r. Er stand vor der Tür zum Hauptraum des Hauses der Kampf-Geboren. Er wirkte ruhig und hörte aufmerksam zu. Babette musste das Kind sein. Wie haben sie ein Kind in die Bruderschaft aufnehmen können? Sie stand neben Nazir und bemerkte das Idolaf davon ausging sie sei ein Kind. Daraufhin lächele sie und ihre Vampirzähne leuchteten Idolaf entgegen. Ja die war nun gar nicht mehr so niedlich wie er sie einschätzte. „Ich werde dir meinen Plan erklären wenn du wieder da bist. Es muss erst alles klappen bevor wir weiter sprechen können.“ „Wenn ich wieder da bin?“ Olfrid nickte. „Du musst nach Einsamkeit. Wenn der Plan schief geht und alles auf mich zurückfällt musst du das Erbe der Kampf-Geborenen weiter tragen! Ich werde dann dazu nicht mehr im Stande sein. Daher musst du Weißlauf so gut es geht meiden. Geh nach Einsamkeit in der Absicht dich wieder der Armee anschließen zu wollen.“ Idolaf setzte sich hin „Vater…du kannst nicht dein Leben oder deine Freiheit für deinen Stolz Opfern.“ Er wollte seinem Vater nicht widersprechen sondern einen kleineren Racheakt vorschlagen. Olfrid schlug voller Wut auf den Tisch vor Idolaf mit der Faust ein. „Sie haben mich gedemütigt!“ Schrie er Nazir war erschrocken. So kannte niemand Olfrid. Er war als ehrgeiziger und Ruhiger Geschäftsmann bekannt. „Sie haben den Namen der Kampf-Geborenen in den Dreck gezogen. Ich würde ALLES opfern um unseren Namen wieder reinzuwaschen! Entweder du unterstützt mich dabei oder ich tu es ohne dich.“ Idolaf bemerkte das sich Olfrid würde nicht davon abhalten lassen. Und egal ob er nun einwilligt oder nicht, er wusste nun davon dass sein Vater etwas vorhat. „Ich bin dabei.“ sagte Er schließlich. „Ich muss jetzt einfach nur nach Einsamkeit? Mehr nicht?“ Olfrid nickte erleichtert. Es war gut zu wissen das sein Sohn, sein einziger wirklich aus Liebe gezeugter Sohn ihn unterstützte. Idolaf stand auf um das Haus zu verlassen. „Wärst du so freundlich und gehst noch kurz nach Oben und schickst den Rest der Familie runter? Ich muss sie in den Plan einweihen. Wenn etwas schief geht wird dich Hauptmann Caius hier unterstützen, sollte ich nicht mehr da sein. Und Idolaf?“ Idolaf drehte sich zu seinem Vater „Ja?“ „Ich will dass du weißt dass du der Stolz unserer Familie bist. Ich bin Froh dich als meinen Erben zu haben.“ Olfrid umarmte seinen Sohn. Das war ein seltenes Ereignis. Idolaf ging weiter ins Haus und schickte seine Familie in den Raum. Olfrid stellte sicher das Idolaf das Haus verließ. Als sich die Familienmitglieder hinsetzten und Hauptmann Caius, Brenuin und die beiden Attentäter sahen blieben sie erst mal still. Olfrid erzählte ihnen das gleiche wie Idolaf. Er wolle einige Morde inszenieren um seinen Stand in der Stadt wieder zu verbessern. Die gesamte Familie war schockiert. Jon schrie „Bist du besoffen alter Sack?! Da machen wir alle nicht mit! All deine feigen Intrigen führten doch erst zum Streit mit dem Grau-Mähnen und zu dieser Situation!“ Lars stand auf und fing an zu schreien „ICH WILL KEINEN STREIT MEHR!“. Er war etwas einfältig der Junge. Alfhild unterbrach ihn „Das machen wir alle nicht mit.“ Bergritte stimmte dem zu. „Ich brauche euch nicht lebend dazu.“ sagte Olfrid. „Ihr seid alle eine Enttäuschung für mich. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid mir zu widersprechen? Eine Hure die ihren eigenen Bruder verführt?“ er zeigte auf Alfhild, seine Tochter. „Ein Alterndes Bücktstück!“ er zeigte auf Bergritte, seine Frau. „Ein trunkener Barde ohne Ehre?“ er zeigte auf Jon, seinen Sohn „Und ein verzogener Abkömmling einer Perversion!“ Olfrid nickte zu Nazir. Caius Rammte sein Schwert in die Kehle von Alfhild. Nazir rammte seinen Dolch in Jons linkes Auge und zusammen töteten sie Bergritte. Lars versteckte sich unter dem Tisch als das Chaos begann. Er weinte schrecklich als er das Massaker an seiner Familie mit ansah. Überall lag Blut. Jon lebte sogar noch, mehr oder minder. Er stammelte und sabberte. Das Dolch hatte sein Gehirn verwundet. Er war nun nichts weiter als ein geistesgestörter Säugling. Olfrid erwürgte daraufhin Jon bis er sich nicht mehr rührte. Beim würgen schlug Jon wild um sich und stammelte „Wuahf! Fuu! Pfff!“. Doch auch er bleib bald still. Olfrid erhob sich vom Leichnam seines Sohnes und wischte sich die Hände an ein Tuch ab und warf es Jon ins Gesicht. Babette kam unter den Tisch und Zog Lars mit einem Arm hoch. „Mach schnell Babette!“ rief Nazir der versuchte seien Klinge auf Alfhilds Brust zu ziehen. „Lass los du alternde Hurre!“ rief er. Es schien irgendwie fest zu stecken. Babette verstärkte ihren Griff und riss Lars die Speise- und Luftröhre raus. Nach Luft schnappend kroch Lars zu Olfrid. Dieser schaute in die gequälten Augen seines Enkels. Er trat den Jungen in den Magen so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Er sah zu wie Lars langsam aber sicher an seinem Blut erstickte. Als Olfrid sich umsah klatschte er in die Hände. „Hätten wir das erledigt.“ er warf einen Geldbeutel voller Goldmünzen und Edelsteinen zu Nazir. „Das war selbst für meine Verhältnisse fast zu Extrem.“ sagte Nazir der sein Schwert an der Kleidung Alfhilds abwischte. „Wenn du willst können wir zuhause einen Stuhlkreis bilden und darüber reden wie du dich fühlst…natürlich nur wenn du den Gefühlsstock in der Hand hältst.“ erwiderte Babette mit einem Grinsen. Daraufhin verließen Sie und Nazir das Haus über den Hintereingang. Jetzt waren nur noch Brenuin und Caius anwesend. „Ich werde dann die Leichen verbrennen und platzieren.“ sagte Caius. „Dann werde ich Brenuin festnehmen und dafür sorgen das er lebenslänglich bekommt.“ Brenuin unterbrach „Aber ich bekomme die beste Zelle im Kerker, ich darf immer in den Hof, und bekomme drei Mahlzeiten am Tag! Und keine Wache misshandelt mich, verstanden?“ Brenuin machte sich sorgen verprügelt zu werden, das musste er auch. „Du machst dir sorgen verprügelt zu werden. Das musst du nicht.“ sagte Caius. Olfrid übernahm das Wort. „Dafür nennst du zusätzlich noch Proventus Avenicci als Haupttäter. Er wird hingerichtet. Den Traditionen Himmelsrands zufolge werde ich dann der neue Vogt von Weißlauf.“ Brenuin nickte. „Welchen Grund hat Proventus denn den Mord zu planen?“ fragte Brenuin leicht angetrunken, so wie immer eigentlich.. „Proventus hat mit meiner Frau geschlafen und sie wollte es mir erzählen doch er ließ sie dann von dir töten.“ Brenuin nickte „Eine Frage habe ich noch. Warum tötet ihr eure eigene Familie? Warum nicht jemand fremdes?“ „Wir töten noch Danica Rein-Quelle. Sie ist mir seit jeher ein Dorn im Auge und warum meine Familie? Weil sie eine Enttäuschung ist. Bergritte habe ich nur geheiratet weil es meinem Vater so einen besseren Stand in Weißlauf brachte. Ich tat es für den Namen Kampf-Geboren! Genau wie das hier.“ Daraufhin verließ Brenuin das Haus. „Caius!“ reif Olfrid „Sorgt dafür das er sich im Knast das Leben nimmt ja?“ Caius nickte. Olfrid verließ das Haus um Caius seinen Job zum Spurenbeseitigen machen zu lassen. „Dieser verdammte Hurrensohn!“schrie Idolaf als ihm klar wurde was passierte. Er stand auf und rannte mit gezogenem Schwert an Heimskr und schließlich der Schmiede vorbei, in Richtung Güldengrünbaum. Der Platz war beinahe Leer. Die Trauerzeremonie war bereits beendet. „Beruhige dich!“ rief Heimskr ihm zu. Er war seit dem Ende der Rebellion der Priester des Schutzpatron Talos in Weißlauf geworden. Man sah ihm an wie stolz er war. „Wo ist Olfrid?“ das war das erste Mal das Idolaf ihn so ansprach, in dieser Tonlage. „Es ist viel passiert seit dem du weg warst.“ Es ist noch mehr passiert? „Wovon redest du? Ich rate dir ehrlich zu mir zu sein.“ Heimskr erzählte ihm davon das Brenuin mit Avenicci zusammen arbeitete und das Brenuin alles gestand. Proventus wurde hingerichtet und Olfrid bestand auf die alten Traditionen der Nord wodurch er die freie Stelle vom Vogt übernehmen durfte. Dies musste jedoch erst der Stadtrat genehmigen. Avulstein war eh ein Verfechter alter Traditionen und Olfrid verlor beinahe seine ganze Familie. Niemand würde ihm jetzt diesen gefallen verwehren, vor allem wenn es eine Tradition ist. Es machte einfach gar keinen Sinn! Das war Idolaf klar. Er wusste zwar das Olfrid schuldig war aber nicht warum er das tat. Doch nicht wegen dem Posten als Vogt? Idolafs Wut musste der Neugier weichen. Heimskr war erleichtert. Für ihn sah es so aus als hätte Idolaf sich bloß beruhigt „Geh zur Drachenfeste und sprich mit deinem Vater.“ schlug er vor während er seine Hand auf Idolafs Schulter legte. Die Sache mit dem Priester konnte er wirklich gut. Idolaf nickte und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf. Trotz der Vollhelme, welche die Wachen der Stadt trugen konnte Idolaf die Blicke erahnen welche sie aufsetzten als er die Treppen hinauf stieg. „Mist, der ist wieder zuhause?“ „Weiß er das seine Familie verreckt ist?“. All das erkannte Idolaf durch die Körperhaltung der beiden Wachen am Tor zur Drachenfeste. Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden und eine Wache fing an die Fackeln auf den Wegen der Stadt anzuzünden. „Wenn ich mich wieder verbrenne kriegt Jolf eine aufs Maul“ murmelte er als er an Idolaf vorbei ging. In der Drachenfeste bereiteten die Dienstkräfte bereits das Abendessen für den Jarl vor. Dieser saß auf seinem Thron und Olfrid stand neben ihm, an der gleichen Stelle an der auch sein Vorgänger stand, wenn der Jarl mit ihm sprach. Idolaf trat vor und zückte sein Schwert. Sofort rannte er auf seinen Vater zu und rammte ihn zu Boden. Beim hinfallen durchbohrte er ihn mit seinem Schwert der kaiserlichen Legion. „Idolaf, nicht!“ reif der Jarl. Er zog sein Schwerst aus Olfrid und rammte es seinem Vater in die Kehle. Der Jarl stand erschrocken auf. Idolaf erhob sich und rammte das Schwert in den Jarl. Irileth warf Idolaf zu Boden. Der Jarl rührte sich nicht mehr. „N’wah!“ rief die Dunmerin. Beim Aufstehen trat er ihr gegen das Bein woraufhin sie zu Boden fiel. Mit einem gezielten Schlag trennte er ihr Bein ab ehe ein Pfeil ihn traf und er zu Boden fiel. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen während er Irileths Schmerzensschreie hörte. „Idolaf!“ reif der Jarl. Er öffnete die Augen und sah wie sein Vater neben dem Jarl stand und sich zu Idolaf drehte. Schade. Die Vorstellung von eben war irgendwie…befriedigender. „Vater. Wir müssen reden.“ der Vogt blickte den Jarl an, der daraufhin nickte. „Ihr könnt mein Gemach nutzen.“ schlug er vor. Irileth begab sich an Olfrids Stelle neben dem Jarl. Durch eine Handbewegung signalisierte der Vogt seinem Sohn ihm zu folgen. Die Gemächer waren sehr prachtvoll. Auf zwei Ebenen hatten der Jarl und seine Kinder genügend Platz. Am Ende der Treppe zur zweiten Ebene setzten sich Olfrid und Idolaf hin um zu reden. Olfrid goss etwas Met in zwei Humpen und reichte einen davon seinem Sohn. Es war verwirrend für Idolaf. Er war zwar sein Vater doch hat er seine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht. Seine Mutter war zwar ein Miststück, sein Bruder ein Säufer und seine Schwester ein Bückstück, dennoch waren sie seine Familie. Das verrückte: Er war nicht traurig das seine Familie tot ist sondern viel mehr war er Sauer. Jemand tötet seine Familie? Das darf einfach nicht sein! „Hast du sie töten lassen?“ Olfrid war etwas überrumpelt das sein Sohn diese Frage sofort stellte. Aber so war Idolaf nun mal: Er weiß was er will und das nimmt er sich auch. Selbst wenn es die eigene Schwester ist. Olfrid nippte am Met und nickte danach. Als Idolaf eine Faust ballte atmete er erst einmal tief durch. „Wieso verdammt nochmal?! Und wieso mich nicht?“ Seine Faust lag neben seinem Met auf dem Tisch und seine Stimme klang voller Wut. Olfrid waren diese Zeichen der Wut aufgefallen. Er war doch überrascht. Er wusste das Idolaf seine Familie nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie waren viel mehr ein notwendiges Übel als eine Familie. Jeder andere mit dem Namen Kampf-Geboren hätte eine bessere Familie abgegeben. „Ich will dir etwas geben mein Junge.“ Idolaf nickte. Es waren einige Zettel welche wie aus einem Buch gerissen aussahen. Idolaf begann zu lesen. Vor 40 Jahren arbeitete mein Vater als Geschäftsmann hier in Weißlauf. Mein Vater war mit dem Vogt Weißlaufs, Rod Hartherz befreundet. Rod war der Vater von Bergritte. Sie war in mich verschossen. Daran bestand nie ein Zweifel. Mein Herz gehörte aber der Schmiedetochter Beitild. Sie war die netteste Person im gesamten Reich. Ich habe sie geliebt und sie mich. Wie kannten uns seit unserer Kindheit und haben in jungen Jahren zusammen getobt und als wir Älter wurden wurde das Toben…erweitert. Bergritte gefiel das gar nicht. Als nach einigen Jahren der Lust Beitild Schwanger wurde war unser Glück vollkommen. Ich bat sie mich zu heiraten und sie willigte ein. Bergritte hatte sich wohl wie eine verzogene Mist-Göre bei Ihrem Vater ausgeheult. Ich sehe es vor mir wie sie mit Rotz unter der Nase und Tränen in ihre pickeligen Fratze ihren Vater anflehte das er was dagegen tun solle. Es kam wie es kommen musste: Erst verschwand die Hochzeitsgenehmigung. Dann dauerte es Wochen bis eine neue Genehmigung ankam. Dann kam Idolaf auf die Welt und als mein Vater dann die Genehmigung für ein Haus in der Stadt brauchte sah Rod seine Chance. Er machte meinem Vater ein ganz einfaches Angebot: Lass Beitild verschwinden, lass deinen Sohn Bergritte Heiraten und du bekommst dein Haus. Mein Vater, dieser dreckige Bastard willigte ein. Eine Woche Später wurde Beitild des Diebstahles am Jarl beschuldigt und ohne mein Wissen hingerichtet. Die Liebe meines Lebens war tot. Ich hatte nur noch Idolaf. Dann wurde die Hochzeit mit dem Bückstück, wie ich sie seitdem nenne arrangiert. Ich Heiratete sie und vor dem Traualtar sagte ich die Worte: „Eines Tages werde ich dich vielleicht sogar ausstehen können, Bückstück“ Dem Bückstück war das Genug. Sie hatte was sie wollte und ich nutzte die 30 Jahre um mir meine Rache auszudenken. Dennoch muss ich dem Bückstück dafür danken das sie es mir erlaubte Idolaf groß zuziehen. Wie gestört war das Bückstück wirklich? Sie tötete eine Frau um ein Leben in einer vorgetäuschten Ehe zu leben. So waren wohl alle Frauen: Verrückte Bückstücke die nicht in der Lage waren Rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen. Idolaf legte den Brief weg. „Ist das Wahr Vater? War diese Beitild meine Mutter?“ Er nickte während er am Met nippte. „Und Jon, Alfhild…waren von Bergritte geworfen worden?“ wieder nickte er. Dieses mal grinste er dabei. Idoalf konnte Bergritte echt nicht ausstehen. „Ich weiß das rechtfertigt nicht was ich dir antat. Ich hoffe aber das dir diese Info hilft. Du kannst den Zettel behalten. Solltest du jemals das Bedürfnis haben mich meiner gerechten Strafe zu zuführen wird dir das helfen.“ Idoalf trank den Met mit einem Schluck. „Ich kann dir niemals verziehen Vater, doch ich kann deine Beweggründe verstehen. Ich werde ausziehen müssen.“ Olfrid grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lies den zweiten Zettel“ Dies Tat Idolaf. Idolaf Kampf-Geborener. Aufgrund ihrer tadellosen Dienstzeit und diverser Empfehlungen von Regierungsmitarbeitern bietet euch die kaiserliche Legion einen Offiziersposten in der Kaiserstadt an. Wenden sie sich innerhalb der nächsten 30 Tage an einen Offizier der Legion in der Hauptstadt: EINSAMKEIT der Provinz: HIMMELSRAND. Ihnen wird eine eigene Truppe untergestellt, die Kosten zum Transport ihres Hab und Gut nach Cyrodiil und ein eigenes Haus gestellt. Wir hoffen sie bald als „Legat Idolaf Kampf-Geborener“ ansprechen zu dürfen. -Ministerium der kaiserlichen Legion in Cyrodiil „Ich…ich darf wieder dienen?“ fragte Idolaf mit dem leeren Humpen in der Hand. Olfrid schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und füllte ihm mehr Met in den Humpen „Nein. Du darfst befehligen! Wie es ein Kampf-Geborener tun sollte! Balgruuf hat dich wärmstens empfohlen.“ Idolaf ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und trank den Met aus. Das war immer sein Traum gewesen! Dem Reich als Offizier zu dienen. „Du musst nur etwas für mich tun.“ unterbrach Olfrid die Freude seines Sohnes. „Was willst du?“ fragte Idolaf der sich wieder nach vorne beugte. Olfrid gab ihm einen Zettel und Idolaf las ihn. „Ich soll ihn nach Cyrodiil nehmen? Das würde wieder Krieg in Himmelsrand bedeuten!“ Olfrid grinste. „Was hast du bloß vor alter Mann?“ er reagierte nicht darauf. Idolaf steckte den Zettel jedoch ein und beide Verliesen die Gemächer. Vor dem Gemach wartete die Tochter des Jarl „Wurde auch Zeit dass sich der Pöbel aus meinem Zimmer entfernt!“ Was für eine kleine Mistsau das doch war. Die wird ein echt gutes Bückstück abgeben wenn sie älter ist. Es wird sicher einige zornige dienstkräfte geben die sie ordentlich Ausleihern werden sobald sie alt genug ist. Als Idolaf die Treppen zum Saal hinunter stieg machte er noch Halt beim Jarl. „Ich nehme an ihr werdet nach Cyrodiil reisen?“ fragte Balgruuf ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Idolaf streckte seine Hand dankend aus und der Jarl schlug ein ohne vom Thron aufzustehen. „Es war mir eine Ehre dich als Bürger von Weißlauf willkommen zu heißen. Sei dir gewiss das du hier jederzeit willkommen bist, wenn dich das Hauptstadtleben mal langweilen sollte.“ „Ich danke euch sehr.“ Idolaf verließ die Drachenfeste ohne ein Abschiedswort an seinen Vater. An der Schmiede angekommen war Adrianne dabei das Schmiedefeuer zu Löschen. Er stupste ihr gegen die Schulter. „Ohh Idolaf…wie geht es dir?“ fragte sie mit trauriger und fürsorglicher Stimme. „Ich bin nach Cyrodiil einberufen worden. Ich werde Weißlauf verlassen. Und ich habe gehört was deinem Vater unterstellt wurde.“ Adriannes Blick wurde sofort trauriger. „Ich bin mir sicher dass er damit nichts zu tun hatte.“ Idolaf umarmte Adrianne bevor er Weißlauf verließ. „Wohin geht er?“ fragte Ulfberth der gerade aus dem Haus kam. „Er geht nach Cyrodiil. Kein Wunder nach dem was passiert ist.“ „Und du willst wirklich jetzt zum Jarl gehen?“ Sie schaute auf den Boden und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder auf ihren Mann „Er ist mein Vater. Er sollte nicht als Verbrecher verfaulen sondern als Avenicci beerdigt werden.“ Ihr Vater wurde binnen Stunden verurteilt und gehängt. Normalerweise dauert das länger aber Proventus war der Vogt und hatte die Kampf-Geborenen Familie beinahe ausgelöscht. Wenn diese Nachricht in die anderen Fürstentümer übergegangen wäre hätte das harsche Kritik an der Regierung zufolge. Daher wurde ihm schnell der Prozess gemacht. Als sich Adrianne auf den Weg machte erinnerte sie sich an den Augenblick als ihr Vater festgenommen wurde. Sie war gerade am Marktplatz um Gemüse für eine leckere Suppe zu kaufen. Natürlich nur bei Carlotta Valentia. „Guten Morgen“ begrüßte Carlotta sie. „Morgen Carlotta.“ erwiderte Adrianne während sie sich das ausgestellte Gemüse ansah. Als sie sich den Lauch ansah tippte ihr Vater sie an ihre Schulter. „Morgen Schatz.“ Sie umarmte Proventus. „Hast du schon vom Kampf-Geborenen Massaker gehört?“ fragte er leicht betrübt. Er mochte die Kampfgeboren. Sie haben früh erkannt welche Seite im Krieg es zu unterstützen galt. Zwar haben zuerst die Sturmmäntel gewonnen und die Kampfgeboren wären beinahe aus Weißlauf vertrieben worden als Balgruuf kein Jarl mehr war, doch sie wussten dass das Reich einen Gegenschlag veranlassen würde. Und was für ein Gegenschlag. Bis heute ist der Königspalast in Windhelm nicht zu betreten. Was haben die Thalmor nur angestellt? Dann erzählte ihr Vater davon das Brenuin der Mörder sei und einen Komplizen habe. Wenn Caius das Verhör übernehmen sollte wird er die Informationen und vor allem den Namen des Mittäters schnell in Erfahrung bringen. Adrianne wandte sich kurz wieder an Carlotta. „Drei Kartoffeln, zwei mal Lauch, zwei Tomaten und…doch lieber vier Kartoffeln.“ als sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zuwandte schaute er in Richtung Wolkenbezirk. Von dort aus kamen zwei Wachen welche sich direkt auf den Markt zu bewegten. Proventus kannte die beiden Wachen. Sie zogen erst jetzt ihren Helm auf. Das waren Caius beste Männer. Jodd Eis-Bein und Granius Cosma. Jodd verdankte seinen Namen seinem Vater. Er war ein Bauarbeiter der eine Siedlung nahe Windhelm aufbauen wollte. Doch es war so Kalt das ihm sein linkes Bein abfror. Ja die Nord machten aus noch so kleinen Ereignissen geschichtsträchtige Nachnamen. Granius und Jodd waren für Caiu`s bedeutsamste Fälle zuständig. Und es ist klar dass sie ausrückten um den Mittäter zu fangen. „Adrianne! Geh nach Hause!“ hetzte er seine Tochter. „Was ist?“ „Jod und Granius kommen zum Markt. In Uniform!“ Adrianne schaute die Treppe hoch und sah die Beiden. Sofort sah sich Adrianne um. Wer könnte der Mittäter sein? Auf dem Markt sind nur Sie, ihr Vater, Carlotta, Anoriath, Sigurd und die Brüder Farkas und Vilkas. Was machen die denn hier? Als Alduin erschien wurden sie doch beauftragt das Lager, welches die Thalmor und das Reich am Fuße des Hrothgar aufbauten zu bewachen? Das ist aber auch schon ein Jahr her. Wurde Zeit dass das Lager aufgegeben wird. Ihr Vater stoß Adrianne leicht. „Geh nach Hause! Es wird nicht ungefährlich werden glaube ich.“ Sie nickte und drehte sich um. Da hörte sie Jodd. „Proventus Avenicci.“ Ihr stockte der Atem. Lauthals schrie Jodd „Ihr werdet Beschuldigt der Kopf hinter dem Kampf-geborenen-Massaker zu sein. Bitte begleitet uns zur Drachenfeste!“ sofort wandte sich jeder Marktbesucher zu Proventus. Dieser wurde von Jodd und Granius festgehalten. Er dreht sich zu Adrianne und sagte „Geh nach Hause! Es ist nur ein Fehler. Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen.“ Sie ging sofort nach Hause und wurde drei Stunden später über den Tod ihres Vaters benachrichtigt. Er wurde gehängt. An der Drachenfeste angekommen hörte sie Olfrid mit dem Jarl reden „Das Lager am Hrothgar wurde nun vollständig aufgelöst. Späher berichteten dass weder der zweifarbige Mer noch das Drachenblut die Spitze verlassen haben, seit Alduins Auftauchen und dessen verschwinden. Ich glaube…“ da bemerkte Olfrid Adrianne. Zwar hatte er ihren Vater in den Tod geschickt doch mochte er Adrianne. Er sah sie groß werden. Hat mehrmals auf sie Aufgepasst als Ihr Vater mal wieder zu beschäftigt als Vogt war. Und das zurecht. Die Arbeit ist wirklich nicht leicht. „Was gibt’s?“ fragte der Jarl. Sie ging ein paar Treppen höher und sie spürte förmlich wie Irileth jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtete, aber das tut sie ja immer. Sie setzte ihren ernsten Blick auf, den sie seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter nicht mehr aufsetzen musste. „Mein Vater hängt seit Tagen am Galgen im Kerker. Ich kann es nicht ertragen ihn nicht in der Halle der Toten zu wissen.“ Dem Jarl war es klar dass sie irgendwann mal fragen würde wann sie ihren Vater begraben darf. „Er ist als Mörder verurteilt worden, Adrianne“ antwortete Balgruuf. „Es ist…Tradition Mörder verfaulen zu lassen.“ Olfrid schritt ein. „Ob er nun verfault oder begraben wird ist doch Egal. Es bringt mir meine Familie auch nicht wieder zurück. Zusätzlich hat er eine Menge für Weißlauf getan und war ein exzellenter Vogt. Es ist mir auch sehr unangenehm seine Leiche hier in der Feste zu Wissen. Ich wäre dafür ihn anständig zu begraben. Denkt nur an ihr Kind. ‘Wo ist Großvater Mama?’ ‘Ja siehst du das große Schloss da Oben? Da verfault er gerade!’ so was muss nicht sein.“ „Seid ihr Sicher?“ fragte der Jarl erschrocken. Olfrid nickte. Adrianne fing an zu grinsen während der Jarl den Befehl gab Proventus Leiche zur Halle der Toten zu bringen. „Sonst noch etwas?“ Adrianne schüttelte den Kopf, bedankte sich und verließ die Drachenfeste. „Habt ihr den Brief für den Ausbau des Flusswald Territoriums überbracht?“ fragte der Jarl. Das war ein ziemlich professioneller Hund. Gerade flehte eine Tochter an ihren Mörder von Vater zu beerdigen und dann kommt er schon mit dem nächsten anliegen an, als wäre nichts passiert. „Ja wohl. Mein Sohn wird ihn selbst überbringen. Hier ist das Dokument um mit dem Bau zu beginnen.“ Balgruuf unterzeichnete den Auftrag und das Ende seiner Regentschaft. „Ach ja, Brenuin hat sich im Kerker erhängt.“ schob Olfrid noch ein während er den Bauauftrag verstaute Der Kampfgeborene Teil III Olfrid betrat nach zwei Tagen der Reise endlich Falkenring. Kurz nach dem die Handwerker Weißlaufs mit dem Bau im ehemaligen Falkenring Territorium begannen wurden sie angegriffen. Idolaf wurde beauftragt den, vom Vertrag verpflichtenden Brief mit den Details des Baus dem Jarl aus Falkenring zu übergeben. Da Idolaf der Sohn des Vogtes ist war sich Balgruuf sicher der Brief würde übergeben werden. Daher veranlasste er sofort die Baumaßnahmen. Doch solange der Jarl den Brief nicht bekam konnte er die Baumaßnahmen so lange stoppen bis der Konflikt behoben wurde. Aus diesem Grund schickte Balgruuf auch Olfrid nach Falkenring. Er wusste dass Siddgeir Olfrid mehr mochte als den Jarl. Daher hielt er es für das Beste den Vogt zu schicken. Olfrid betrat den Palast des Jarl. Es war ein relativ großes Haus aus Holz und Stroh auf Steinfundament. Es wurde „Palast des Jarl“ genannt, war aber kaum größer als die Vorhalle der Drachenfeste. Siddgeir wusste von Olfrids ankommen. „Wurde ja Zeit dass der Jarl seinen Vogt schickt.“ begrüßte Siddgeir Olfrid. Ein Mer-Diener brachte Olfrid einen Stuhl. Er nahm darauf Platz. Siddgeir schnippte mit dem Finger und der Mer-Diener überreichte dem Gast den Brief den er von Idolaf bekam. Dieser Drecksjunge hat es tatsächlich gewagt den Brief zu übergeben. „Ahh…“ fing Olfrid nervös an. „Der Brief ist ja doch angekommen! Dann würde ich vorschlagen wir vergessen die kleine Fehde und machen weiter wie bisher.“ „Dein Sohn ist extrem gesprächig, alter Mann.“ Der Bastard hat alles erzählt. Da war sich Olfrid sicher. Er setzte sich langsam wieder hin. Nicht aus Angst sondern weil sein Rücken seit einigen Tagen schmerzte. Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste. „Warum wolltest du dass ich den Brief nicht bekomme? Willst du Krieg?“ Olfrid überlegte einige Sekunden. Er brauchte Siddgeirs Hilfe. Wenn er um Hilfe gebeten werden würde hätte er auch die Wahrheit verlangt. „Ich will Balgruuf tot sehen. Falkenring erobern und dann Jarl von Weißlauf werden.“ Siddgeir war wenig beeindruckt. „Du gestörter Sohn einer räudigen Dummfotze.“ Siddgeir war nicht gerade dafür bekannt eine feine Ausdrucksweise zu besitzen. Aber das war schon echt hart. „Wenn du denkst ich lasse dich jetzt am Leben, damit du mein Reich verwüsten kannst hast du dich getäuscht.“ „Dein Reich.“ sagte Olfrid. „Das wird dein Reich werden.“ Jetzt hatte er das Interesse von Siddgeir geweckt. Olfrid nahm einen Vertrag aus seiner Tasche und überreichte ihn Siddgeir. Dieser, bereits von Olfrid unterzeichnete Vertrag legte Siddgeir als Vogt von Weißlauf fest. Sollte Olfrid Jarl von Weißlauf werden, würde Siddgeir der Vogt sein und würde nach ableben von Olfrid Weißlauf regieren. Er unterzeichnete sofort. „Wie willst du denn Jarl werden?“ fragte Er. „Als erstes verschwindet dieser Brief.“ schlug Olfrid vor. Siddgeir verbrannte ihm mit Magie. Dann zückte Olfrid einen Dolch, trat vor Siddgeir und schnitt ihn leicht in den Daumen, ließ den Dolch fallen und setzte sich hin. „Nun habe ich versucht dich zu töten. Mist. Hat wohl nicht geklappt.“ Siddgeir schaute Olfrid schief an. „Ja, eure angeinflößende Art hat mich gebrochen! Ich sage alles!“ Schauspielerte Olfrid. „Der Jarl hat mich gezwungen dich zu töten. Wenn das kein Grund ist einen Krieg mit Weißlauf anzufangen!“ Der Vogt mischte sich ein. „Ein Krieg gegen Weißlauf? Seid ihr betrunken? Wir hätten keine Chance!“. Olfrid nickte. „Stimmt. Doch fassen wir mal zusammen! Weißlauf baut in eurem Territorium und verletzt, da ihr keine schriftliche Bestätigung des Baus bekommen habt verstößt Weißlauf somit gegen den Vertrag und dann erdreistet sich der Jarl euch töten zu lassen. Ich schlage vor ihr nehmt mich, als Mörder erst einmal in ‘Gewahrsam’. Ich war so frei und habe bereits einen Boten nach Einsamkeit geschickt, in eurem Namen. Sobald die Großkönigen davon erfährt geht es richtig los.“ Siddgeir fiel fast vom Thron „Wa…was wird passieren?“ „Ihr schickt eure Armee und umstellt Weißlauf aus sicherer Entfernung. Die werte Großkönigin wird dann fordern dass ihr mich freilasst. Ihr erklärt dann dass ihr nie einen Brief bekommen habt und dass ich euch töten wollte. Ich bestätige dann dass es der Befehl vom Jarl war. Ihr werdet durch eure Kriegserklärung als Jarl abgelöst. Falkenring wird dann wohl vollständig in Weißlauf integriert. Balgruuf wird wegen Kriegsverbrechen hingerichtet. Seine Kinder sind zu Jung. Also werde ich Jarl. Und ihr zum Vogt.“ „Was wenn ihr mich reinlegt?“ Die Frage war legitim. „Warum sollte ich?“ antwortete Olfrid. „Ihr habt mir nichts getan. Zudem habt ihr wohl nicht mehr groß eine Wahl.“ „Bitte?!“ Siddgeir stand auf. „Was wollt ihr machen? Sagen es gab einen Brief und ich wollte euch reinlegen? Der Brief ist weg! Mein Sohn ist in Cyrodiil. Egal was jetzt passiert, es wird Krieg geben zwischen Falkenring und Weißlauf. Macht ihr nicht mit so sage ich einfach dass ihr mich als Geißel nehmen wolltet oder so etwas.“ „Ja dann töte ich euch eben!“ „Klar, weil das garantiert keinen Krieg auslösen würde, wenn ihr den Vogt tötet.“ Siddgeir war wütend. „So oder so werde ich Jarl oder sterben. Ich biete euch jedoch an Jarl von Weißlauf und Falkenring zu werden.“ „Warum ich?“ fragte er. „Ihr seid mir ähnlich. Ihr wisst was euch zusteht! Und ich biete euch an es zu bekommen!“ Siddgeir nickte. Er hatte keine Wahl. Den Brief zu verbrennen hatte ihn bereits zum Täter gemacht. „Nehmt das Zimmer unten links, Olfrid. Hauptmann!“ rief er und der Hauptmann der Falkenring-Wache betrat den ‘Palast’. „Versammelt unsere Armee vor Weißlauf, es gibt Krieg!“ „Jawohl!“. Olfrid wurde in ein Zimmer gebracht. Nenya, die Vogt von Falkenring trat an Siddgeir ran. „Mein Herr. Seid ihr euch sicher?“ „Natürlich bin ich das meine Liebe.“ antwortete er mit leichter Arroganz. „Ich habe etwas in seinen Augen gesehen. Er will nicht Jarl werden sondern einfach Balgruuf loswerden. Die Entschlossenheit wird ihm zum Sieg verhelfen.“ „Und wenn es schief geht?“ „Na dann hatte ich doch ein recht angenehmes Leben, nicht wahr? Jedoch könnten wir Unterstützung gebrauchen. Bittet die Jarl von Winterfeste und Dämmerstern zu mir.“ Diese beiden Jarl mochten Balgruuf ebenfalls nicht. Es dauerte zwei Tage bis die Jarl erschienen. Korir kam als erster an. „Siddgeir, mein Freund!“ Sie waren wirklich Freunde. Schon als Kinder waren sie eng befreundet. Ihre Eltern waren Befreundet und sie schließlich auch. „Was bringt mich zu der Ehre dich zu besuchen?“ Auch Korir war während der Rebellion eher gegen Weißlauf als für das Kaiserreich oder für die Sturmmäntel. Siddgeir holte zwei Flaschen Schwarzdorn Met hervor und reichte eine Flasche seinem Freund. Humpen waren hier gar nicht von Nöten. „Ich habe den Vogt von Weißlauf in Gewahrsam genommen.“ Korir stellte die Flasche hin. „Was ist los?“ Siddgeir erzählte ihm von den Details des Vertrages und das Weißlauf gegen den Vertrag verstoßen habe. „Ja das lässt sich doch sicher auf unblutigem Wege lösen oder?“ „Ja und dann? Wenn wir jetzt zurückziehen wird Weißlauf doch niemals Respekt vor den kleinen Fürstentümern haben!“ Damit traf er genau den richtigen Nerv. Als Jarl von Winterfeste kannte Korir das Gefühl nur als kleines Fürstentümchen zu gelten. Es nervte ihn. Machte ihn manchmal sogar richtig wütend. „Und was willst du machen?“ „Krieg führen. Mit Dir und Dämmerstern!“ „Junge…das klingt etwas Wahnsinnig.“ „Du weißt doch dass das hier alles nichts mehr mit Logik zu tun hat! Wir stellen uns im Krieg auf Ulfrics Seite und ich verliere dafür mein halbes Reich!“ Das war wirklich eine Strafe geschichtlichen Ausmaßes. Direkt die Hälfte des Reiches verloren. „Mit deinen Magiern, die du einberufen kannst und den Assassinen der Bruderschaft aus Dämmerstern zeigen wir diesem verwöhnten Sohn einer Hure was es heißt in einem Fürstentum zu leben, wo jeder Winter dein Tod bedeuten könnte!“ Wieder einen richtig guten Nerv getroffen. In Winterfeste sterben jedes Jahr mehrere Leute im Bett an Erfrierungen, während in Weißlauf die Leute vor Wärme schwitzen. „Aber was soll ich meinen Leuten sagen, wenn sie mich fragen warum wir Krieg führen? Weil es Weißlauf besser ergeht als uns?“ „Wir sind gottlose Nord! Brauchen wir, vor allem in traditionellen Fürstentümern überhaupt einen Grund zu Kämpfen? Du willst einen Grund? Respekt! Mehr braucht es nicht um zu Kämpfen.“ Da hatte er Recht. Und nahezu jeder in Winterfeste wollte Weißlauf brennen sehen. Sie waren das einzige Fürstentum dass nach dem Klippenbruch keine Hilfe bot, trotz der bitte des Jarl. Und in Himmelsrand muss kein Jarl bitten um Unterstützung zu bekommen. Es war eine Frage der Ehre einem anderen Fürstentum, ohne gebeten zu werden zu helfen. Korir willigte ein. Sie besiegelten den Krieg mit dem Met. Nun fehlte nur noch Skald. Dieser tauchte am nächsten Morgen auf. Er setzte sich hin und hörte Siddgeirs plan für den Krieg an „Du willst dem Balg von Weißlauf den Krieg erklären! Da bin ich dabei Junge!“ Skald hasste Balgruuf ebenfalls. Sich erst als aufrichtigen Nord aufstellen und dann auf die Traditionen und selbst auf Talos spucken! Skald ist eh mehr in Sovngarde als in Mundus. Und jetzt noch einen Krieg zu führen fühlte sich mächtig an. Damit war die Armee für den Krieg beisammen. Hauptmann Caius betrat die Drachenfeste. „Mein Jarl!“ unterbrach er Balgruuf, der mit Irileth sprach. „Habt ihr etwas von Olfrid gehört?“ Caius war sichtlich außer Atem. Er wusste nichts mehr von Olfrids Plan. Er wusste nur dass was ihn betraf. Für ihn war das hier alles bitterer Ernst. „Er wurde in Falkenring vom Jarl festgenommen! Man hält den ehrenwerten Vogt als Geißel!“ Balgruuf schlug auf seine Lehne. „Was?! Die wagen es unseren Vogt gefangen zu nehmen?! Wollen die etwa Krieg?!“ Caius ergriff das Wort. „Sie haben die Stadt umstellt. Mein Herr, wir sind bereits im Krieg.“ Ein unglaubliches Gelingen. Die Magier der Akademie waren durch Verträge an Winterfeste gebunden. Im Krieg mussten sie kämpfen. Sie haben die gesamte Armee von drei Fürstentümern unsichtbar gemacht und bis an die Stadttore des Feindes gebracht ohne bemerkt zu werden. Der Jarl ging auf den Balkon am hinteren Teil der Drachenfeste. Naja, richtig umstellt wurden sie nicht. Es gab überall Lücken, aber Siddgeir wollte Krieg. Irileth, welche neben ihm stand schaute sich um. „Es sind mehr Männer als Falkenring besitzen sollte. Haben sie sich vielleicht verbündet? Wenn, dann mit…“ ein beschworener Daedrapfeil durchbohrte Irileth Auge. Es waren die Magier von Winterfeste. Sie machten sich Unsichtbar. In Wahrheit war Weißlauf sehr wohl umstellt. Der Pfeil in Irileths Schädel begann zu Vibrieren und Faltete sich Schlagartig auf, wie eine Art Fächer. Der Schädel der Dunmerin wurde horizontal gespalten. Aus dem Fächer fiel ein Zettel. Balgruuf war über den Tod seiner langjährigen Freundin bestürzt. Es war tatsächlich wie ein Schock. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er starrte nur auf die Leiche. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel auf Balgruufs Stirn. Er schaute nach Oben. Da war ein Argonier in der Kluft der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Dieser befestigte gerade die entblößten und grotesk geschändeten Leiber der Kinder des Jarls mit Eisennägeln. Deren ganzer Körper war von Narben übersäht. Ihre Geschlechtsorgane brutal abgetrennt. Nekir, sein ältester Sohn war noch am Leben. Dies beendete der Argonier mit einer vergifteten Klinge. Das Kind spuckte Blut. Entweder durch das Gift oder durch die Wunden. Dann verstummte es. Der Argonier bemerkte den Jarl und Sprang hinunter, landete vor ihm und lächelte. „Legt euch niemals mit dem Fürstentum Dämmerstern an!“ Die neue Zuflucht der Bruderschaft befand sich in Dämmerstern. Sie dürfen dort bleiben wenn sie Daämmerstenr in jedem Krieg unterstützen. Falkenring, Winterfeste und Dämmerstern haben sich gegen Weißlauf verbündet. Es hatte seinen Grund warum diese Fürstentümer so klein gehalten wurden. Dämmerstern hatte einen Daedra-Schrein in der Nähe, Falkenring beherbergte früher die dunkle Bruderschaft und Winterfeste hatte die mächtigsten Magier im Land. Sich nun zu verbünden wäre für jedes Fürstentum eine Gefahr gewesen. Die Leiber der Jarl-Kinder fielen vor die Füße ihres Vaters. Hauptmann Caius nahm den Zettel ais Irileths Schädel und zerrte den Jarl von den Leibern seiner Kinder fort, in die Festung. Der Jarl sprach kein einziges Wort und blieb einfach stehen. Caius ergriff das Wort. „Der Zettel ist die offizielle Kriegserklärung. Wir stehen im Krieg.“ Der Jarl setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Mein Herr. Wie lauten eure Befehle?“ Er schwieg. „Versammelt sofort alle kampffähigen Männer und Frauen um die Stadt herum! Lasst niemanden rein!“ rief Caius seinen Männern zu. „Bringt den Jarl in sein Quartier!“ Zwei Soldaten begleiteten den Jarl in sein Quartier und positionierten sich davor. In Kriegszeiten hatte der Hauptmann das Kommando. Jetzt hieß es durchhalten. Irgendwann würde Einsamkeit davon erfahren und Unterstützung liefern. Es würde Zwei Tage dauern bis Weißlauf gerettet werden würde. Es würden die schlimmsten zwei Tage seit langem werden. Am ersten Tag fiel die Burschenschaft, unsichtbar durch die Magie der Akademie auf die Adelsfamilie der Stadt ein. Der gesamte Graumähnenclan fiel innerhalb einer Nacht. Gleichzeitig wurden sowohl Trinkwasser als auch Nahrungsspeicher vergiftet. Leider wurde dies zu spät bemerkt. Absolut jedes Kind in der Stadt fiel dem Wahnsinn in die Hände und wurde zwangsweise getötet. Einige Elternteile der Stadt nahmen sich das Leben. Das war kein Krieg. Das war Folter. Am Morgengrauen des zweiten Tages begann der Feuerregen. Die Magier der Akademie bombardierten Vierundzwanzig Stunden lang die Straßen Weißlaufes mit Feuerbällen. Die Bewohner waren gezwungen in ihren Kellern zu verrotten. Selbst das Privileg der frischen Luft wurde ihnen durch den Rauch genommen. Gegen Mittag hörte kurzzeitig der Feuerregen auf. Die Bewohner gingen auf die Straßen. Auf dem Platz versammelten sich die Toten dieses Krieges. Alle Kinder, alten Menschen und Soldaten wurden durch Totenbeschwörung wiederbelebt. Sie versammelten sich um den Güldengrünbaum, der durch die Feuerbälle verbrannte. Nach einigen Minuten zückte jede Leiche einen beschworenen Dolch und trennte sich selbst den Kopf ab. Die Psyche der Stadt war zerstört. Eltern die ihre Kinder sterben sahen mussten nun ansehen wie sie sich selbst verstümmelten. Das halbtrockene Blut der Leiber sickerte in den Güldengrünbaum, welcher daraufhin anfing rote Blätter zu bekommen. Dieser heilige Baum würde auf ewig als Zeichen der Gräueltaten der Fürstentümer dienen. Am dritten Tag kam ein Bote in die Stadt. Das Volk war abgemagert, teilweise Wahnsinnig, teilweise dem Freitod nahe. Der Bote kündigte das Erscheinen der Großkönigin an. Diese tauchte einige Minuten Später auf. Sie war entsetzt vom Zustand der Stadt, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Sie wurde von Siddgeir und Olfrid begleitet. Olfrid war in Ketten und ein wenig zusammengeschlagen worden. In seinem Einverständnis, versteht sich. Er soll aussehen als hätte er am meisten gelitten: Doch er wusste bis jetzt nicht was seinem geliebten Volk angetan wurde. Die Leichen häuften sich. Auf dem Weg zur Drachenfeste kamen die verstörten Bewohner aus ihren Hausruinen gekrochen. SIe sahen Olfrid als ihren Erretter an. Er brachte die Königin nach Weißlauf um diesem Terror ein Ende zu setzen. Das er verwundet war verhalf ihm zu diesem Ruf. Niemand wusste das er den krieg anzettelte. Wenn das Volk kraft gehabt hätte, hätten sie den Jarl von Falkenring mindestens getötet. Vermutlich hätten sie ihn öffentlich an den Güldengrünbaum genagelt und ihn so lange geschlagen bis er aussah wie die Leichen, welch bereits begannen zu verwesen. Der Gestank war Schrecklich. Selbst der Magiebasierte Rauch der Flammen half nichts. Es war nicht mal 11 Uhr und es war Stockfinster. Hier und da hörte man ein Geräusch. Teilweise ein Heulen teilweise finsteres Lachen. In der Drachenfeste saß Balgruuf auf dem Thron, finster und bleich. Die gesamte Drachenfeste war verwüstet. Tische und Stühle wurden zerstört um einen Verteidigungswall zu bilden. Nur ein paar Hocker waren zum Sitzen aufgestellt worden. Man sagt der Jarl habe seit dem Tod seiner Kinder nicht mehr gesprochen. Die Großkönigin trat vor. „Hat lange genug gedauert.“ rief Balgruuf. „Habt ihr kein Respekt mehr vor der Großkönigin?“ antwortete Elisif. Seit sie Großkönigin geworden ist wurde sie immer Arroganter. Balgruuf stürme auf sie zu „Du dreckige Dummhure!“ Es gab schon weniger Gründe für eine Hinrichtung. „Ich war von Anfang an dagegen die anderen Fürstentümer zu beschneiden nur weil sie nicht deiner Meinung waren, Hure!“ Elisif fühlte sich wieder wie zu Ulfrics Schreckensrebellion. Erniedrigt von einem Mann. Ihm hilflos ausgegeben. Einer Vergewaltigung gleich. „Ich sagte die ganze Zeit dass das nur mehr Hass schüren würde! Doch du Tochter von Geschwistern wolltest nicht hören und hast dich vom Kaiserreich dazu verleiten lassen unser Volk weiter zu Spalten!“ Elisif versuchte starr stehen zu bleiben um ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen. „Und jetzt sind meine Kinder tot! Du hast sie getötet du Dreckshure!“ Davon wusste sie nichts. Er holte aus, Caius versuchte sein Schwert zu ziehen um Balgruuf zu stoppen doch das Schwert steckte Fest. Balgruuf rammte der schwangeren Königin die Faust bis zum Maximum in den Bauch. Er war ein unfassbar kräftiger Mann. Elisif war im dritten Monat Schwanger. Der Vater war ihr neuer Hauptmann gewesen der in Einsamkeit die Stellung hielt. Er löste Aldis ab und war ein Jahr im Dienst bevor sie sich beide in einander verliebten. Die Hochzeit war schon geplant. Es war ein schönes Bild für das Volk. Der Mann, Befehlshaber der Armee Himmelsrands und die Frau, die Politische Anführerin. Und ein strammer Stammhalter sollte auf dem Weg sein. Elisif fiel zu Boden und Balgruuf trat weiter auf den leicht gewölbten Bauch ein. Jeder Tritt verringerte die Wölbung. Er wollte sicher gehen dass diese Hure niemals das Glück einer Mutter erfahren sollte. Erst nach Fünf oder Sechs Tritten rammte Caius sein Schwert in Balgruuf rein. Die verspäteten Einsamkeit-Wachen rannten sofort zu ihrer blutenden Königin und brachten sie in Sicherheit. Zu Spät. Aus ihrer Scheide blutete es bereits. Sogar einige Fleischbrocken fielen aus dem Leib. Ob vom Kind oder der Mutter war egal. Das Kind war tot. Damit war Balgruuf es auch. Olfrid und Siddgeir waren fassungslos. So etwas hatten sie nicht erwartet. Balgruuf fiel zu Boden und Caius richtete ihn hin. Er wusste dass Balgruuf bereits tot war. Als Freund tat er ihm den Gefallen ihn schnell zu töten bevor der Hauptmann der Einsamkeit-Wache seinen Spaß mit ihm haben konnte. Kurz vor der Enthauptung schaute Balgruuf auf die Blut- und Fleischlache welche ELisif hinterließ, nahm etwas Blut in seine Hand und gestaltete damit eine Kriegsbemalung. Daraufhin fiel der Kopf von seinen Schultern. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jarl. Siddgeir und Olfrid, welcher noch die Handschellen trug setzten sich hin und warteten. Sie waren Schockiert. Siddgeir musste damit Kämpfen sich nicht zu übergeben. Es war ein so widerliches Geräusch, welches die Tritte verursachten: jeder Tritt senkte die Beule der Schwangerschaft ein wenig. Erst war die Beule Rund, nach den ersten Tritten war sie Blau angelaufen und sah eher einer unnatürlichen Bergkette ähnlich. Am Ende war keine Beule mehr da. Olfrid und Siddgeir sahen sich an. Sie wussten nicht was sie nun tun sollten. Sie mussten warten. Es war generell eine schlechte Idee die Großkönigin vor laufen zu lassen um einen Krieg zu beenden. Das hat sie nun davon. Vaisu setzte sich vor Siddgeir und Olfrid. „Was ist nur aus unserer Welt geworden…“ murmelte er. „War das mit den Kinden rdes Jarl nötig Siddgeir?“ Er schaute fragend. „Was meint ihr?“ Er wusste nichts davon. „Ich befahl die Kinder zu verprügeln um den Jarl zu schockieren.“ „Verprügeln nennt ihr das also?“ Olfrid wusste nicht was los war. Caius blieb trotz der aktuellen Lage erschreckend ruhig. Er war der geborene Anführer. „Die Kinder wurden getötet. Vergewaltigt und dann an der Feste genagelt.“ Jetzt übergab sich Siddgier. Das war Caius Beweis genug dass Siddgeir es so nicht wollte. „Wenn ihr das nächste mal die Bruderschaft anheuert, erklärt ihnen Schritt für Schritt was sie zu tun haben.“ Olfrid wollte die Kinder nicht tot sehen. Aber nun war es zu spät. Am Abend tauchte ihr Vogt auf. Falk war sichtlich ermüdet. Er war ein sehr enger Freund der Königin und ihr ging es jetzt nicht wirklich gut. „Tut mir Leid dass ihr warten musstet.“ fing er an. „Wie geht es Elisif?“ fragte Caius während ein paar Männer aus Einsamkeit Balgruufs Leiche wegbrachten. „Ersten Untersuchungen nach bekam sie eine Fehlgeburt. Ihre inneren Verletzungen deuten darauf hin…nein. Das müssen wir erst abwarten.“ Caius schwieg. Das bedeutete für ihn ganz klar dass sie wohl nie mehr Mutter werden konnte. Damit war Balgruufs letzter Wille geschehen. „Kommen wir zur Sache. Im Namen der Großkönigin verlaute ich nun ihr Urteil zu diese Fehde.“ Jetzt ging es um alles oder nichts. „Balgruuf wurde seines Amtes enthoben.“ Falk schaute auf Balgruufs kopfloser Leiche, welche gerade weg getragen wurde. „Sein Nachfolger wird der ehemalige Vogt Olfrid Kampf-Geborener sein, welcher sofort freigelassen wird. Falkenring wird vollständig in Weißlauf integriert und Siddgeir folglich seines Amtes Enthoben. Der Krieg ist beendet. Guten Tag.“ Falk verließ sofort die Drachenfeste. Siddgeir entfernte die Handschellen. „Gute Arbeit mein Freund!“ sie schüttelten sich freundschaftlich die Hand. Caius war verwirrt. Warum mochten sie sich noch? War Olfrid nicht Tagelang in Gefangenschaft? „Hey, Siddgeir!“ rief Olfrid grinsend. „Lust Vogt zu sein?“ Siddgeir lachte. „Natürlich mein Herr!“ Jetzt war es Caius klar. Das war der Plan von Olfrid. „Du schlauer Hund.“ rief er mit einem Grinsen. Es war teilweise gespielt. Was mit Elisif passierte war so nicht geplant. Olfrid versuchte seine ernsthafte Trauer über Elisifs Zustand zu verdecken. „Ich bringe mal die Magier zu deinem Volk, mein Jarl, um sie zu behandeln.“ sagte Siddgeir. Nach drei Monaten kehrte Normalität in Weißlauf ein. Der Güldengrünbaum war noch immer Rot vom Blut der Opfer und würde das auch immer bleiben. Olfrid war Jarl. Er einigte sich mit Siddgeir darauf zu warten bis Olfrid verstarb bevor er Jarl werden konnte. Olfrid war ein Held für die Leute von Weißlauf. Es hätte wieder Aufruhr gegeben wenn er sofort zurücktreten würde. So konnte Siddgeir sich auch noch Skandale leisten, die er sich als Jarl nicht mehr leisten konnte. Er war das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten ein „Normaler Bürger“ mit „Normalen Lastern“. Nach vierzehn Jahren war Olfrid auf einem Fest in der Drachenfeste. Alle Jarl Himmelsrands waren da. Ein Bote erschien. Es war ein Bote von Vethek. Er schickte jedem Herrscher Tamriels einen persönlichen Brief. Auch an Jarl Olfrid Kampf-Geborener. Der Bote war ein Dunmer. Er überbrachte Olfrid ein Buch mit dem Titel „Der Kampf-geborene“. Zeitgleich erklärte er dass sich Weißlauf, wie der Rest Tamriels Vethek beugen solle und ihn als Herrscher anerkennen sollen. Das musste Vethek nicht tun. Doch er wollte den Schein eines freien Willens gewährleisten. Gelächter brach in der Drachenfeste aus und Olfrid begann das Buch zu lesen. Er erkannte sofort wie mächtig dieser Vethek zu sein Schien. Er flüsterte Siddgeir zu und befahl ihm Vethek anzuerkennen. Siddgeir lass ebenfalls das Buch und nickte. „Hiermit möchte ich meinen Rücktritt als Jarl von Weißlauf bekannt geben und Siddgeir zum neuen Jarl von Weißlauf ernennen.“ Olfrid verließ die Halle und betrat das erste Mal seit Jahren das Anwesen der Kampf-Geborenen. Er legte sich in sein Bett und Schlief ein. Siddgeir tat wie versprochen und kannte Vethek an. Anmerkungen *Damit habe ich einige meiner Texte miteinander verfluchten. Unter anderem: Vethek und Akulakhan, Eine Zusammenfassung der Sturmmantelrebellion und Die Drachenkrise Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Apokryphas